The Mirror
by Presley
Summary: Tai and Matt find a Device which sends them to another Digi-World in time to save some very familiar Digi-Destined.


"Mirror" PART ONE. 

By: Genn. (My very first published Fan-fic so be nice and forgiving!)

*DIGIMON theme music plays in the background.* Genn hums along in the background =) 

"Prodigious! The signal's definitely getting stronger in that direction!" Izzy exclaimed as he checked his Digi-Vice. Izzy started to head off in that direction, but Tai halts him by grabbing his arm. "Hold up Izz, we've been following that signal for days. Let's take a breather." Izzy looks crest-fallen. "But...OK." Izzy's stomach growls and he blushes. "I guess I am a little hungry." Izzy said smiling. "Yeah, just a little `Zumi, can I borrow your computer?" Izzy hesitates. "Sure Matt but..." An anime-vein appears on Izzy's forehead. "Don't call me Zumi!." Izzy shouts. "`Zumi" hands over his laptop. (Koushiro Izumi - get it? =) 

Matt begins typing as the Digimon, "`Zumi", Tai, and Sora go off looking for food:

Matt's Log: Entry 48, Fifth Month, Seventeenth Day in the Digi-World, Real World? (According to Izzy's calculations) about 1 hour to an hour and a half)

Letsee, where to begin? A few days after my last entry we were visited by Pops - uh - I mean Gennai who told us that a very powerful and ancient artifact was nearby and that we must find it first before Myotismon or we'd be in grave danger. Yeah, what else is new? So anyway, for the last two days Izz has been pushing us like a slave-driver to find this thing, but Tai finally stopped him so we can get some grub. I have to say I am curious to see what kinda artifact could get Gennai so worried. Anyway everyone seems to be in good health - except for Joe, Mimi, and poor Gomamon. Joe keeps whining about his feet which weren't designed for long walks. Mimi about her blisters and Gomamon? He just wishes for a big pool or lake to swim in. Everyone else seems fine but I can't help worrying about T.K. and wondering if we'll ever get back to...

"Whatcha doing Matt?" asks T.K. as he leans his head on Matt's shoulder. "Just writing my diary baby brother." Matt finishes typing, saves the file and turns off the laptop. "What's up T.K.?" asks Matt. "The others are back Matt. They found a nice cool lake for Gomamon to swim in. They brought back some fish for you to cook." Matt looks slightly annoyed. "Why me?" he demands. "`Cause you're the best cook out of all of us Matt." Tai barges in smiling. "`Sides Izzy, Joe and I are heading to the lake for a quick bath. Cya!" Matt frowns as the others depart. "Oh well better get started." Matt starts building a fire with Agu's help. "Best cook. Humph. Flattery will get you everywhere!" Matt mutters. T.K. smiles and nods "Yup." T.K. gets up and hugs Matt around the waist. "But you are the best cook Matt. Even Mom said so." Matt smiles. "Well in that case..." Matt starts cooking the fish. "T.K.? Could you hand me the...T.K.?" Matt looks around. "He went to the lake when you started cooking Matt." Gabumon says. "Well I'm glad you don't like water Gabby." Matt pats him on the head and resumes cooking.

Later...

"That was delicious Matt!" Tai says as he puts a hand on his belly. The others nod in agreement. "Thanks guys." Matt blushes. "Well why don't you get a bath while we clean up here." Sora suggested. "Sure. Thanks Sora." Matt says as he heads off.

A little later...

**Sigh* That's more like it. Nice, calm and pea...Matt' s thoughts were interrupted by a loud bellow. "MAAATTTT!" Mimi yells. "What is it Mimi? Are we under attack again?" Matt says as he hurries out of the water and (behind some bushes) dries off and gets dressed. "No. Izzy and Tai want to get going for that artifact. I hope it's pink!" Mimi says and heads back to camp. Matt's jaw drops. "Unbelievable! What's a guy gotta do for some peace and quiet around here?" Matt mutters as he heads back to the camp.

Yet even more later...

"What's wrong Matt? You've been all gloomy ever since..." T.K. began. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matt thundered. T.K. looks shocked for a second, then bursts out crying. "Hey, I'm sorry T.K.. I'm just having a bad day, OK?" Matt apologizes. "Sure Matt, I'm sorry if I bugged you." Matt bends down and puts a hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "Listen lil bro. You never bug me, Kay?" T.K. nods. "Piggyback?" Matt hoists T.K. up onto his back. "Just watch the hair OK?" A large cave looms in front of the group. "No doubt about it Tai, the artifact's in there!" Izzy says. Matt lets T.K. down. "Stay here OK T.K." "Sure Matt." "Joe, you Mimi, and Sor..." Tai starts. "Don't even think about it Tai. Girls can come too!" Sora fumes. Tai blushes and smiles innocently. "As I was saying, Joe and Mimi stay here with T.K. The rest of us let's go!"

"A torch would be most beneficial in aiding our search for the artifact." Izzy says matter-of-factly. "What does that mean in plain English?" Tentomon inquires. "It means we need more light." Matt hands Agumon a stick. A Pepper-Breath later, the kids resume their search.

Later...

"Wow. This place is a lot bigger than I thought." Izzy reflects. "Yeah. We've sure been gone for a long time. I hope the others are OK." Sora worries. "I'm sure the artifact's not much farther guys. I mean o ur Digi-Vice's are beeping like crazy." Tai says. "Yeah. A little too much beeping if you ask me. They're starting to give me a headache!" Matt shouts over the beeping. "Well, we've come this far so let's keep going!" Tai leads the way and the others lapse into silence. And the silence stretches to minutes, then to hours, then to weeks, months...OK maybe not THAT long. =)

"Look! That must be it!" Izzy points out an odd object laying on the floor. Sora picks it up. "This thing? A powerful artifact? It looks like a plain old mirror. Kinda like the one Mimi carries...that is, except for the color." Sora hands it back to Izzy. "Hmm...my computer can decipher those Digi-codes on the sides but..." Izzy yawns. "I think we'd better get back to the others and get some sleep."

Yet even later...

Matt quietly gets up from his sleeping bag, being careful not to disturb T.K. "Hiya Matt!" Tai whispers making Matt jump. With Tai are Agumon and Gabumon. "Tai, what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?" Tai nods. "All the excitement about that artifact...well I just couldn't sleep Matt." Tai opens Izzy's backpack and takes out the artifact. "I wonder how this thing works?" Tai wonders. "Beats me Tai, Izzy's the resident genius around here." Tai rubs the mirror's surface and it starts to glow. "Hey! I think I did it. Wow! Take a look at this Matt!" As Tai and Matt look at the mirror it begins to show them different places, different times, even different worlds. "Hey look! That's Izzy and me back in Japan!" Tai exclaims. "Ssssh!" Matt whispers harshly. "You'll wake everyone up!" \par \par The two boys watch as the mirror shows them hundreds of alternate realities parallel to theirs. "Hey look! That's File Island!" Tai says as he touches the picture in the mirror. Suddenly a large vortex appears right u nder their feet. Matt and Tai try to grab onto something but it's no use, the two get sucked in along with their Digimon. "I HATE THIS!" Gabumon yells as he is devoured by the vortex. 

Later (again):

"Tai!" Matt shakes Tai. "Wake up!" Tai rolls his eyes under his eyelids. "Oof!" Tai sits up groggily. "You OK Tai?" Matt asks worried. "I think so. Where are we?" asks Tai as he rubs his head. "File Island. The mirror is here with us too." Suddenly, Matt and Tai's Digi-Vices both start beeping. "Looks like s omeone's nearby." Matt picks up the mirror. "Well let's go!" Tai says as he follows the signal on his Digi-Vice. "Great. More beeping." Matt mutters as he follows. 

During the walk: 

"I guess the mirror takes you to whichever image you see." Tai mutters. "T hen that means there must be different versions of us in this world." Agumon says. "Yup. That's probably who we're picking up now." Matt says and frowns when he sees what's up ahead. "Great. Another cave." Searching the cave, they soon find Izzy's PC and Digi-Vice. "Hmm...In our world, Izzy would never leave his laptop unless something really bad was happening." Tai says. "Hmmm...Hey! There's an active file here!" Matt says inspecting the laptop. "Letsee, if I can just...there!" Matt says triumphantly as a very tired looking Izzy appears on the screen: 

"If you are hearing this, then maybe you can help us. Two days ago, Devimon captured all the others. I was out getting some food at the time so I escaped but he got Tentomon. It's only a matter of time before he finds me too. So please, if you can help us climb Infinity Mountain. Hopefully we'll still be OK by the time you find us." Izzy pauses and takes off his Digi-Vice and backpack. "I'm going to start climbing. I'll probably get caught but at least I'll be with my friends. I'll leave my Digi-Vice and computer here. Hopefully someone will find them before too long. Wish me luck." With that Izzy fades. 

Tai, Matt and their Digimon are silent, reflecting on all they had heard. Then Matt types some commands in. "Hey! Tai this message was recorded two months ago!" "Hmm...that means Devimon's had them in his claws for a long time now. I wonder if..." Tai breaks off in thought. "You don't think they're..." Matt says and lets it drop into silence. "There's only one way to find out Matt. If they're still alive they'll be counting on us to save them. Let's go!" Matt picks up the computer and Digi-Vice and puts them all into Izzy's backpack along with the mirror and follows Tai up the road to Infinity Mountain. 

Much much later...

" Whew!" Matt says as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. "I forgot how much I hated climbing!" Tai looks down through a crevice in the mountain. "Psst. Matt take a look at this!" Tai whispers. Matt comes over and peers down. "Hey! That's us! Look. There's Mimi, Joe, T.K., Sora, Izzy, and me...but I don't see you anywhere Tai..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

"Mirror" PART TWO by Presley/Genn

"Wow! Devimon sure has them working hard." Matt observes. "Yeah, it sure looks like they could use a break, and I wonder how they move around with all those chains and everything. "Ssh." Gabumon whispers. "Someone's coming in the room!"

As Ogremon enters the room, he carefully looks around for any surprises the kids might have prepared for him. "You don't have to worry Ogremon. Chained up as we are and without our Digimon we don't stand a chance against you." Izzy says sounding defeate d. "WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK?" Ogremon thunders as he slaps Izzy. HARD. Izzy goes down onto his knees and wipes the blood from a corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry...Sir." Izzy cowers. "That's more like it! Now get back to work!" Ogremon wakes around the room inspecting their work. 

"That's it Tai! Let's go and clobber this guy!" Matt whispers harshly. "I know how you feel Matt...but we have to wait for the right moment." Tai whispers. "Boy, and I thought Izzy was driving us hard..."Matt says quietly. "Ssh." Gabumon says. "Watch." 

"You there! Come here!" Ogremon yells as he points at T.K. Trembling, T.K. stands in front of Ogremon. "Why aren't you working as fast as the others?" demanded Ogremon. "I'm...I'm very little Mr. Ogremon. The others they're bigger and stronger than I am." T.K. trembles. "Is that so?" Ogremon says as he unrolls a whip. "P...p...please, I can work faster, I can...don't..." T.K. cries out as the whip hits him and bleeding gashes appear on T.K.'s back. Ogremon brings his arm back to deliver another blow but gets tackled by the alternate Matt. "Leave him alone!" Matt yelled. "We're all working as fast as we can! You hardly feed..." Ogremon easily tosses Matt aside. "T.K. get up!" Ogremon orders. With tears in his eyes T.K. obeys. "Now, I want you to use this on your brother ten times." Ogremon hands T.K. a little device. "It will just give him a nasty, painful shock." T.K. hesitates looking at the others. "NOW!" Ogremon thunders shoving T.K. forward. T.K. stumbles over to Matt and whispers "I'm sorry Matt." T .K. touches the device to Matt's side. Matt screams in agony as electricity courses through his body. T.K. removes the device and says "One" then touches it to Matt again "Two..."

Later...

"Okay pests. Your work is over...for now! Enjoy your sleep!" Ogremon l aughs as he hands out bowls filled with a putrid-looking liquid. "I made it myself. It's good for you! So you'd better enjoy it!" Laughing again, Ogremon leaves the room. Izzy eats a little spoonful. "Ugh! Even the camp food was better than this! I sure w ish they'd let you cook Matt. *Sigh* But I guess we have to eat something." Izzy reluctantly shovels spoonfuls into his mouth. T.K. takes a bowl over to the groaning Matt. "Are...are you going to be OK?" T.K. asks worried. Matt groans. "Yeah **cough* I just ache all over." Matt takes the bowl and starts eating. Joe approaches T.K. "I'd better look at these cuts." T.K. nods and Joe helps him take off his sweater. Joe digs into his First-Aid kit. "This is going to sting T.K." T.K. nods and bites his lip. As Joe applies the medication, T.K. bites his lip harder and tears start rolling down his cheeks. "There all done. Keep your sweater off for a bit until it dries." Joe packs up his kit and resumes eating.

"Now's the perfect time Tai. You should go down there and find out what's going on." Matt says. "Why just me?" Tai asks. "`Cause you're not down there. Maybe you can find out some stuff first." Matt says. As Tai starts heading down the slope, Matt grabs his arm. "One last thing, be careful, oh and remind me to kill Ogremon when I see him again. For what he did to T.K." Tai nods and concentrates on his footing as he heads down the slope.

Sora was the first to see Tai coming down the slope. "TAI!" she excalimed as she rushed up and hugged him. "Uh, hi Sora. Long time no see." By this time the others had surrounded him and they started asking questions all at once. That is, until Sora broke in. "Tai, we thought you were dead! When Seadramon dragged you under and you didn't resurface..." (NOTE: Yes I know that Seadramon actually dragged Matt down, but hey! This is an ALTERNATE REALITY! =) Izzy broke in. "Yeah, we searched for days after but we never found any trace of you or Agumon. But since you are here I guess you did survive." 

"Well actually..." Tai began. Matt comes up and grabs Tai's shirt. "If you were alive why didn't you come and rescue us sooner?" Matt demanded angrily. "We've been here slaving away and.." "IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN MATT! Boy it's weird talking to myself, anyway if you'd listen Tai would tell you that we're from a different reality. So calm down." Matt1 (our Matt) finishes as he walks down the slope and helps Gabumon and Agumon down. Matt2 stares awestruck and lets go of Tai. "Prodigious! Then you must have found my Digi-Vice and laptop!" Izzy said excitedly. "Yup! I got them right here." Matt1 pats his back. "We'll tell you all about us later. Right now, how about you fill us in on what's been going on." Tai says. 

"Well, Devimon's been having us keep the Black Gears running for months now. Wh en we were captured, he took away our Digi-Vices and our Digimon and we haven't seen them since." Izzy explained. "Well I guess that's where Gabumon and I'll start. Tai you and Agumon should start looking for a way to break those chains. Oh...here Izzy." Matt hands Izzy his Digi-Vice. Matt1 and Gabumon exit the room and begin their search. 

"Don't worry guys. We should be able to beat Devimon a lot easier now that we have our Tags and Crests." Tai explained as he and Agu worked to break the chains. "Tags and Crests? What are those?" Izzy inquired. Tai his Tag and Crest out from under his shirt. "This is the Crest of Courage. Matt has the Crest of Friendship. They help our Digimon to digivolve even further. Hmmm..." Tai says as he examines the chains. "Agu I th ink we'll need your Pepper Breath to melt the chains." Agumon comes over. "Sure thing Tai, but I think this'll take awhile." Tai thinks. "Take your time Agu, if this place is as much a maze as it is in our Digi-World, Matt could be searching for a long time...

"Ugh! This is hopeless Gabby! This place is one giant maze!" Matt says as he slumps against a wall. "Their Digimon and Digi-Vices could be almost anywhere." Matt holds up his Digi-Vice. "And this thing hasn't so much as beeped yet!" Gabumon pats Matt on the shoulder. "Be patient my friends, we'll find them and then we can get out of this place and back to our World." Matt sighs. "Well let's go." 

A little later...

"Um Matt?" Gabumon asks. "What?" asks Matt angrily. "Someone's coming!" Now Matt could hear the footsteps too. "There is nowhere to hide Gabby. We'll just have to fight!" Matt says as Leomon rounds the corner. "What? How did you two escape? No matter. I must take you back to my Master...Devimon." Leomon unsheathes his sword and charges. "Gabum on digivolved to Garurumon!" "Garurumon! Distract him while I get closer!" Matt yelled. Leomon slashes at Matt and a burning pain in his left arm tells him that he didn't duck quite fast enough. Fighting against the pain, Matt makes his way closer to Leomon as he and Garurumon exchange shots. "Howling Blaster!" "Fist of the Beast King!" "Sorry about this Leomon, but it's for your own good!" Matt shouts as he touches his Digi-Vice to Leomon's leg. "Arrgh!" Leomon screams in anguish as the Black Gears in his body are driven out.

"Leomon are you OK?" Matt asks. "I'm fine now that you have freed me from Devimon's evil control." Leomon replied. "Right now we need your help...can you show us where Devimon's keeping the Digimon and Digi-Vices?" Matt asks. "Yes, follow me, but be very quiet. Devimon has listening devices everywhere." Leomon said as he leads the way.

Later...

"Wow! These Digimon look half-dead." Matt said as he unlocks the cages. "Yes, Devimon had us only feed them enough to keep them alive. He did n't want them to get strong enough to break out." Leomon explained as he retrieves the Digi-Vices and gets some food. "Mmm...Matt? How did you?" Patamon asks weakly. "Ssh. Eat some of this and get your strength back. We're going to need your help to defeat Devimon." Matt said as he carefully feeds all the starving Digimon.

Later (again)...

"All better guys?" Matt asks. The Digimon nod. "But Matt we're still tired and weak. I don't know how much good we'll be in a fight against Devimon." Gomamon says. "Don't worry. Hopefully Tai and I can handle everything." Matt reassures them. 'Tai? I thought he was..." Biyomon begins. "Yeah, I know. It's a long story. Anyway, if you guys are ready we'd better rejoin the others. I hope Tai got those chains off by now." Matt says as he starts leading the way back.

"There! That's the last of them" Tai says as he throws away the last of the chains. "Whew! I can't tell you how good it is to be rid of those." Mimi says. "And not a moment too soon! Here comes Matt with our Digimon...and Leomon?" Joe asks surprised. "Don't worry Joe, Matt must've used his Digi-Vice and turned Leomon into a good Digimon again." Tai explained. "Palmon!" Mimi explained as she rushed up and hugged her Digimon partner. Soon all the others followed suit. Matt1 smiles as he returns everyone's Digi-Vices. 

"Well. What a happy reunion. Didn't you think I'd notice such an explosion of happiness in my domain?" Devimon's voice thunders from above. "I think I'll just wipe all of you kids out now! You have served me long enough!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

"Mirror" PART THREE

"No way we're gonna let you hurt them again Devimon!" Tai yells. "Matt, let's do it!" Matt nods as both their Crests start glowing. "Garurumon digivolves to Weregarurumon!" "Agumon digivolves to Greymon! Greymon digivolves to Metal Gr eymon!" **Genn hugs along as the "Hey Digimon" music plays in the background =)* "Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. "So that's Ultimate form." "Yeah, but we've got to help them!" Sora yells. "Go for it guys!"

"Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon!" "Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon!" "Palmon digivolves to Togemon!" "Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon!" "Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon!" As the others joined in the fight against Devimon, Patamon asks forlornly "Oh...why can't I digivolve?" "It's OK, Patamon. Stay here with me, I'll protect you." T.K. says as he hugs Patamon.

"Metal Greymon, Weregarurumon! Get him!" Tai and Matt shouted. "Eh? Ultimate-level Digimon? I thought I'd hidden all those cursed Tags and Crests. No matter, you see I too am an Ultimate Digimon!" Devimon gloated. "Mega Claw!" shouted Weregarurumon as he punches Devimon. "Giga Blaster!" shouts Metal Greymon as he launches his missiles at Devimon. "You'll have to do better than that Digi-Destined!" Grabbing Weregarurumon, Devimon tossed him easily a t Metal Greymon. "Oh no! They need help! Come on guys! Give him everything you've got!" Matt2 yelled. "Howling Blaster!" "Meteor Wing!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "Needle Spray!" "Electro Shocker!" But try as they might, Devimon easily shrugged off the attacks and tosses the Digimon around like rag dolls.

"Metal Greymon! Get up! We need you!" Tai shouts. Groggily MG got up to his feet and helps Weregarurumon up. "Giga Blaster!" "Mega Claw!" Devimon winces. "You two again. Well let's see how you handle this!" Devi mon unleashes a bolt of energy into the mountainside, starting a rockslide headed straight towards T.K.. "T.K.!" Matt1 yells as he hurries to reach T.K. Fortunately Matt2 is quicker and shoves T.K. and Patamon clear but with an awful sacrifice. The rocks fall on him instead. "Matt!" Garurumon yells as he heads up to the fallen boy. Patamon growls. "That's it Devimon! Now you've gone too far! I have to stop you! Patamon digivolves to Angemon!"

"Your evil has gone on too long Devimon! I have to stop you! My fate is unimportant!" Suddenly all the Digi-Vices start glowing and hit Angemon. All the Digimon return to their Champion Stages, except for Weregarurumon who turns all the way back to Tsunomon and Metal Greymon who turns to Koromon. Angemon absorbs all t he energy into his staff and fires at Devimon who begins to disintegrate where the beam touches him. "Hah!" Devimon laughs. "You still haven't defeated evil Angemon! There are a lot of other evil Digimon out there! Some are even stronger than I am! I wonder what you'll do then!" Devimon laughs as he disappears completely.

"We'll just have to adapt to those situations when they occur. And I'm confident we'll win!" Angemon says triumphantly just before he returns to Patamon. (another discrepancy I know! I know!) Suddenly everyone's attention is drawn towards T.K.'s sobbing. "Matt..." Joe comes up and examines Matt's ravaged body. "I'm sorry T.K., there's nothing I can do...he's gone." T.K. wails. Matt1 comes up behind him. "Hey c'mon lil bro. He wouldn't want you to be sad..." Matt breaks off as T.K. hugs him tightly. The others begin regrouping at the base of the mountain. 

"Well what do we do now?" Izzy asks. "Well, first we need your help to decode the writing on the mirror thingie so we can go home." Tai says, picking up Koromon. "But what after that? How do we find our Tags and Crests?" Izzy inquired. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Gennai will show up for you as well." Tai states. "Gennai? Who's that?" Joe asks perplexed. "He's...oh it's a long story." Tai says exasperated. Matt comes down from the slope carrying a sleeping T.K. "Poor guy. I guess after everything you've all been through...I guess you're all exhausted." Matt says as he lays T.K. gently on the ground and hands Izzy his laptop and the mirror. "Thanks Matt, I'll get on it right away." 

Sora takes Tai off to the side. "Before you go I just had to look at you...one last time." "What? What's wrong Sora?" Tai asks quietly. "Hey!" he exclaims as Sora hugs him tightly and kisses him on the lips. "From what you told us about your world, I figured we weren't as close as we were in this one." Sora whispers. "Close?" Tai asks. Sora nods. "In this world we loved each other Tai, that's why we went to camp together. To spend some time with each other." Sora starts to cry. "I miss him." Tai hugs her close. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure it will be alright." Sora nods and leans into the hug.

"So Gabumon, what're you going to do now?" Matt asks the grieving Digimon. "I don't know...without Matt...my Matt that is, I won't be able to digivolve. I guess I'll head back into the wilderness...no!" Gabumon looks up. "Matt would've wanted me to look after T.K. so I will. I owe him at least that much." Matt nods. "I've almost figured this thing out Matt. I wish I could study it further, but its important for you to return to your own world." Izzy says. "There. It's all set...You just have to touch it and you'll be sent back to your world." Izzy says as he shuts his laptop. Sora and Tai come back holding hands. "All set Matt?" Tai asks. "Yup. Izzy says we can go back at any time." Matt replies. "Well," says Tai releasing Sora's hand. "Good luck to you all and who knows? Maybe we'll drop in to say hello from time to time." Tai smiles as he and Matt and their Digimon walk away from the group. 

Matt stares up at the cliff. "What's wrong Matt?" Tai asks. "I just wonder if we're going to end up like that too Tai. Dead I mean. Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get back to Earth." Tai shrugs. "I don't know Matt, but I know we'll get through it together." Tai says as he touches the mirror.

"Matt! Matt! Wake up!" T.K. shouts as he shakes Matt. "Ugh! I'm up! I'm up! T.K." "Thank goodness we were so worried Matt! And Izzy said he wasn't sure if you guys could figure out how to get back. Where were you?" Matt sighs. "Well it goes like this..." Matt starts telling the others about their adventure. Tai takes Sora off to the side. "What's wrong Tai?" Sora asks. "Well, Sora, in the other Digi-World, you and I...we were..more than friends and... "

THE END!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well I hope you really enjoyed it! Now, a little about myself. I am 21 and worked for a time doing some scripts for Disney Studios, none of which were actually used in any shows, unfortunately. But they said I should keep trying! Since then I have maintained some Disney contacts as well as some in various TV broadcasters. YTV and FOX to name a few. I'm also a talented artist. ANY FEEDBACK WOULD BE WELCOME ABOUT THIS STORY! You can e-mail me at presley_c@hotmail.com. For those wondering, the concept for this story came from a few Star Trek episodes and even a Stargate one. I hope you enjoyed it and if you'd like more, please write me! I'm also on some Digimon chatlines under the name of Genn, a best friend I invented for Tai. (Matt and Izzy were already taken!) So I look forward to your e-mails! 

Pres.


End file.
